


I'd Choose You..

by AnonymousLS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based off of Bullshit 2.0, I got bored, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLS/pseuds/AnonymousLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based just after the bullshit 2.0 tweet, with Louis returning home to a somewhat paranoid Harry..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Choose You..

Louis wasn’t angry. He was upset.

Upset because things had just started going right for him.

_As if he’d ever get that._

He’d only found out that they’d been on his Twitter because Liam had texted him- rather angrily too.

The fans were freaking out. Most probably hated him now. _Stupid fucking Modest and their stupid fucking need to have a perfect boyband._

His mind was reeling as he unlocked the door to his house, being greeted with silence.

That was odd. Maybe Harry was out?

 _Shit._ He hadn’t thought about Harry when he’d seen the tweets- hadn’t even texted him. He was probably heartbroken.

“Harry?” His voice echoed around the main hall.

He stepped forward, steering himself towards the sitting room. He couldn’t help but feel guilty- even if it wasn’t him that said it- because he would _never_ say something like that, _never_ attack someone like that if they didn’t mean harm.

His breath caught as he entered the room; Harry was sat on the couch, playing with his large hands, his brows furrowed.

He looked so fragile.

“Louis.” Harrys voice was quavering as he spoke, his eyes set on the floor. “Why would you say that? I thought…”

Louis honestly thought he felt his heart break. The only time he’d witnessed Harry this upset was- well, he couldn’t quite recall it. He couldn’t find the words to say, he couldn’t even bring himself to move towards Harry.

“I- I gave so much for you. I fought with management and my friends to give me a chance with being your friend again. Nice to know you don’t even feel the same.” It was almost as though he was _mocking_ Louis now.

He rose from his seat, now towering over Louis.

He’d been crying; his eyes were red and puffy, still watering slightly. But his eyes looked so empty, almost dead inside. That was Louis fault. A grey aura fell around him, like a mist that wouldn’t rise.

“Harry, listen-“  


“No, Louis! You’ve done all the talking for so long and…” his voice was brittle. “I want my turn to speak. Me and you. We’ve been me and you for nearly 4 years now. But I _never_ thought it would end like this. I thought our friendship meant something to you- I thought _I_ meant something to you.”

Louis was truly lost for words now. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Harry speak so loudly towards anyone before.

He was scared.

Harry continued despite the look on Louis’ face.

“The way I feel about you is immeasurable. It has been since the day we met. I’ve kept it under wraps for so long and I just can’t anymore! I’ve spent days crying because of you and Eleanor- being told I can’t be your friend because I look ‘too fond’. The worst thing is, that through all of that, I can still close my eyes and see a happy future with you when I _know_ it won’t happen.”

 Harry paused, allowing the silence to consume them again. He was crying now- Louis didn’t dare to look at Harrys face but he knew he was too.

“You don’t even realise how far down I am. Louis I’m _in love_ with you. My life is always changing but you’re the one stability. You’re my anchor. I love you far too much to quit. But I would _never_ change that, even if I end up alone.”  


Louis exhaled as he finally met Harry’s eyes. They were darker than usual and didn’t leave his once.

Louis had broken Harry.

_Except Louis hadn’t._

“Harry, wait…”

“I’m not done! I believe in fate and destiny and all that stuff, but I believe we are fated to do the things we’d choose anyway. Think about it- The Script, X Factor- this was _meant_ to happen. I’d choose you, you know? In a hundred lifetimes, in any version of reality. We’d find each other, and I’d choose you. Regardless.”

Harry wasn’t crying anymore. He just looked empty, like he’d given everything he had just so he could say that.

“Harry. It wasn’t me.”

He watched as Harry gulped, realisation passing through his eyes as he stepped forwards. He looked so relieved, so content.

“But what you just said. You think I don’t feel the same?”

Harry nodded. He clearly wasn’t up for anymore talking.

“I do, y’know? Eleanor’s amazing and everything but… why do you think I was so willing to let you stay here? I’m nowhere near as straight as people think I am.”

Harry let out what seemed to be a nervous giggle at this, but his eyes remained on the floor.

“I do love you. I don’t think I’ve let myself realise enough till now, but I do.”

That earned a gasp from Harry. He looked bewildered now, like he wasn’t expecting that response. And Louis really didn’t expect to be wrapped up in Harrys arms, engulfed in Harrys smell. But he was.

"I'm sorry I didn’t tell you. I should be grasping onto every moment we share. Every time I make you smile should be worth seeing. I should be telling you I love you every single day. And I never have. And that was wrong. So _wrong._ And two years from now, or four years from now, my knee better be throbbing because I have so much to say to you while I'm proposing. I shouldn't be able to get up because I won't be able to finish my sentence. I love you. And I'm not doing this... I’m not ignoring it anymore. I’m not going to be management’s puppet anymore. It's idiotic and stupid and just plain ridiculous. I love you too much to let them do that.”

That was it.

_That was Louis’ start of forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...  
> This isn't excellent and I doubt it will get many reads, but I thought I might as well give it a try!  
> Thank you to anyone that enjoys, feel free to share :)  
> ~L x


End file.
